Captain America meets the Flash!
by ncampbell1
Summary: What happens when the Star-spangled Soldier comes face-to-face with the Scarlet Speedster? Find out here! DC and Marvel own the characters, I own the plot.


Captain America and the Flash: Star-Spangled Team-Up

**~~Captain America is owned by Marvel, Flash is owned by DC. Their costumes and personalities seem similar to me. They both care equally for the good of mankind and their respective teams. So, I thought what would happen if they teamed up. Enjoy!~~**

**New York City. Earth-616.**

"Iron man, I'm going to be late to the Avengers meeting." Captain America told the iron avenger.

"What's the matter this time?" Tony asked a bit annoyed.

"Batroc the Leaper is on the loose. I'm currently in pursuit."

"Alright, just hurry."

Captain America grinned. Iron man always seemed to enjoy ticking off the others, so he couldn't help but feel a sly expression of revenge. Not that the good Captain _hated_ Iron man, by all means, Iron man was one of Captain America's best friends. His father, Howard Stark, was one of the benefactors for the super-soldier project and both got along very well. There was also the fact that Iron man and the other Avengers fished him out of the ocean after a 70-year deep freeze.

Batroc found his way into A.I.M.'s headquarters. Looking at the French mercenary, Captain America saw a large device begin to give off a radiant glow. In Captain America's past experience, glowing machines mean bad news. Quietly, he snuck behind Batroc, but to his surprise, the Leaper turned and pressed the button.

"FARWELL, CAPTAIN AMERICA!"

And with that Captain America woke up in a strange city. Facing a crimson-masked man.

**Central City. Earth-1.**

The Flash could not believe what had happened. One minute, he's running down the street, the next, he runs into a star-spangled man that looks like him! The Flash brought the man to the Watchtower for examination. It was incredible, but the according to the computers, this man didn't even exist.

"It's impossible!" Green Lantern explained. While the others agreed, Flash was less skeptic.

"Not really," Flash started, "he could be from an alternate universe. Which would explain why he looks like me. Although, I've never been to a universe that has heroes as patriotic as him."

As the speedster continued, the strange man started to wake up. Immediately, the Flash was tackled into the teleporter. Both found themselves face-to-face. The Flash ran around the man, attempting to knock him out, but instead, received a shield to the belly. Captain America knocked the speedster to a safe distance. With a mighty throw, his shield zoomed towards the scarlet man, but missed him by a mile. Luckily, the shield bounced back, knocked Flash to the ground, and slide back onto his arm.

As Captain America was about to bring the shield down on his attacker, he heard a desperate cry: "Please, I have a wife!" Cap paused.

"A wife?" he asked, raising his shield off of the Flash.

"We were only trying to help you. You were passed out in the park, you seemed like a hero from what you're wearing. Maybe we could get you back to your own universe." The Flash explained.

"You know," Captain America started as he helped the Flash up, "you kinda look like me."

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Flash agreed.

"A wife?" Captain America repeated.

"Oh, yeah… her name's Iris. She is strong, determined, and beautiful. I could not be a luckier guy. How about you, you married?"

"Yes, her name's Sharon. She's just like how you described Iris. Is Iris in the military too?"

"What? No. She's a journalist. Mostly covering criminals and crime bosses."

A friendly smile appeared on the faces of both men.

"I'm the Flash." Barry said extending his hand out.

"Captain America." Steve replied as he shook the hero's hand.

Flash took Captain America back to his private laboratory. While Flash worked both men talked about their personal lives. They figured that since they were each from a different universe, they were each the perfect confidant. Flash talked about his trial, and Cap talked about the war. Both were amazed at how much they had in common.

"Okay, I'm just gonna let you hold onto me. While I run on the cosmic treadmill, do not let go."

"Got it." Cap replied.

Flash ran faster and faster until they both disappeared.

**New York City. Earth-616.**

The Flash and Captain America ran into Batroc the Leaper. Literally.

"VAT EES THEES?!" Batroc bellowed, "Ay jus zent you avay!"

As the French mercenary jumped up, Flash moved Captain America out of the way. Batroc crashed into the ground, followed by a double upper-cut to the jaw. As the police took Batroc away, the Flash and Captain America sped towards Avengers tower, as per Steve's suggestion.

As Flash started to fade back into his universe, The two heroes exchanged good-byes.

"My regards to Iris." Steve smiled.

"And mine to Sharon." Barry replied.

Captain America walked into the meeting room right on the dot as everyone looked at him.

"Well, Steve, guess you got here after all." Iron man commended. "How'd that fight with Batroc go?"

"I'll be honest," Cap grinned, "it all happened in a flash."

**The End**


End file.
